Zero No Tsukaima, After Math
by Shmewyy
Summary: After Saito and Louise went to Saitos world, what happen next?
1. Lost

"Kara!" A boy said running around in the forest. "Karia!" Within the distance, he can hear a soft cry. Within seconds, he ran to where the crying was. Under a tree was a little girl, a year younger than him. She was holding her knees crying. "Karia.." He said picking her up and carrying her out of the woods. "B-big brother." She said trying not to cry. "You shouldn't be out here alone. Its not safe, plus mom and dad were looking for you." Karia wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, for fighting with you big brother." She started to tear up. "I know we fight alot-" "Dont worry about it." He said. "Even if we do fight a lot, I will always love you. Even though I might say I don't, I do. I promise." "You do?" She asked. "Well of course, unless mom and dad have a new kid, you will always be my one and only little sister who I love." "Saito..." She said smiling a little. "You will always be my big brother.." he set her down so that she can walk next to him. "Before we leave to go home, can you tell momma that I left my big book in the lake house." She said grabbing his hand. "She might yell at me if I ask her. I already told her that I got it but, I forgot." Saito smiled and patting her head. "Sure, its not a problem."

They both ran to their mother. Right before Saito was about to ask her something, she gave Karia a book. "I knew you were going to leave this in the cabin, so I got it for you." Their mother said. She crossed her arms looking confused. "I swear, I don't know why you even like it. Its not even japanese, Or any language for the matter." Karia looked at saito, then her mother and laughed. "I don't know how you guys can't read it, but it has a lot of interesting words in it. Some I can't read because i'm still little, I hope to read it all." She looks at her mom. "Maybe I could teach you, since you are the one who gave it to me." She open it to a page, and placed her index finger on a word. "This word right here is Meireh. Whatever that means." She chuckled then closed her book and started to yawn. "Lets go home.." She grabbed Saito's arm and looked at her mother. "Momma, where's Dad?" "Dad must have left for work." Saito said. Their mother nodded and started to walk to their car, so that they can go home. Karia nodded, holding her book with her other hand.


	2. Nap Time

It took them at least 30 minutes before they had came home. Karia and Saito were both asleep in the back. Their mother sighed looking in the rear view mirror seeing the two. She was glad that they were happy. "I wonder if their grandfather would help me pick them up while they were asleep." She said to herself when she pulled up the driveway. Parking the car, she unbuckled herself and opened her door, walking inside to see her Father and her youngest son, Aisu. It looked like he was reading him a story. How is pale face was, Aisu was sick. "Papa." She said. He stopped reading the story and looked up. His ghostly beard was a mess as he looked up. "Yes Misaki?" He asked. "Saito and Karia are in the car, asleep. I was wondering if you can put Aisu in bed, and let him rest while you help me get the other two in their bed so that they can take a nap." He started to laugh at her. "You take your youngest and i'll get the other two, alright?" He smiled and gave Aisu to his mother, before walking out the car. He looked like a younger version of Saito, but his eyes were calmer than his and his hair wasnt that messy.

Aisu started to wake up. He was two years younger than his sister but yet was smarter than her. "Momma..?" He mumbled. She started to rock him back to sleep. "Where is big brother and big sister?" He asked before coughing up mucus. "Your grandfather is getting them." She said before walking upstairs. Aisu would also ask a lot of questions if he really didn't know the answers to. "Are they asleep or something." He started to yawn again. "Al'righty!" His grandfather yelled. Both of the kids were wide awake and on top of his shoulders.. It looked like he had woken them up. "I don't think they will be needing a nap soon!" He said laughing. Their mother looked displeased. "I really wanted them to be asleep when they came in the house." "Don't worry mommy!" Karia said smiling. "I don't want you to be alone since papa is gone, so i'll stay up for a little bit while Big brother and little brother are asleep." "I don't want to sleep now!" Saito said pouting. Karia giggled and stuck out her tongue. "Too bad, I am staying up with mommy!" "Why do you guys get the stay up?" Aisu interrupted. Misaki looked even more displeased. "Its all you're nap time and Aisu you are sick, so you have to take a nap."

All the kids started to say "Aww." as if they were reading each others mind. Their Grandpa put them down, then they started to walk up the stairs. "I don't wanna go to take a nap…" Karia said before pouting. So did Saito and Aisu. "Children, you're growing so you need naps." She smiled, before walking into the boy's room. Karia followed them, tugging on Saito's shirt. He turned around, "Go into your room Kara." "But, I don't wanna take a nap.." "Too bad, just go to sleep." Karia started to whine about it. "Kaira Higara, go to your room and take a nap." Karia wiped her eyes, and nodded. She slowly started to walk into her room, which was besides the boys. Her room was filled with pretty.. "Princesses" stuff and books everywhere. She usually read to her little brother whenever she wasn't at school. She is 6, while Aisu is 4, Saito is 7.

Karia hugged her pillow then layed on her bed. "My book is in the car.." She whispered, before falling asleep.


End file.
